Searching
by D3ckthehalls
Summary: Natalya/Dean Ambrose - odd pairing I know, not following the current WWE Storylines, dedicated to Sakura Waldorf I own nothing, I'll put 'M' rating due to swearing. So TJ has cheated on Natalya, & she is now a member of The Shield - here's to hoping Dean can mend her broken heart. Mentions of Edge, Beth Phoenix, Stephanie, The Shield. ON HOLD.
1. Storylines

OK, first story - not sure what to make of this pairing - it just came to me one day. . English is not my first language so bear with me!

* * *

She couldn't believe it, 12 years down the drain and TJ did this to her. She had been reduced to a crumbling wreck. She was grateful for the time off; not that she did a lot but she couldn't face anyone. She figured they'd laugh at her as she couldn't keep hold of her man. Her man for 12 years, who had cheated on her. Pushed her aside like nothing, leaving her with nothing but her own tears.

* * *

"Nattie?" the twang entered her ears but the blonde didn't acknowledge it, "Nattie!" the voice was firmer now

"Sorry Beth," she replied mumbling

"Come on, we've got to face everyone sometime," Beth was a good sport, she was supporting Adam whilst he continued to do some promo work with the WWE and as soon as it transpired that TJ had cheated she was soon by Nattie's side comforting her, drying her tears and trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, OK." Nattie opened the car door and stepped out into the parking lot with a heavy sigh. Nattie kept her head down as Beth opted to lead the way into the backstage giving everyone a firm glare if they started to approach. "That wasn't soooo bad eh?"

Nattie smiled "Yeah," a knock on the door from Jamie Noble surprised her "Hey Nattie, Steph wants to see you asap," The two blondes followed Jamie to the office, maybe Nattie was being paranoid but could she hear whispers everywhere whispers about her? Probably.

"Hey Natalie," Nattie perked her head up and saw the frame of Jonathon Good or Dean Ambrose, half smile with his U.S Championship resting on his shoulder.

"Er," Nattie croaked out, what? He'd never really spoken to her before now,

"Looking good," and he stood closer and gave her an icy stare but with a hint of warmth, Nattie frowned but she couldn't actually find it in herself to move away. Beth not realising that she had left Nattie behind returned to her best friend, "Hey get lost, creepo!" She shouted ushering Nattie away; Jon just chuckled after the two women.

"Hey Nattie," Steph greeted her with a warm smile and invited her to sit on the couch, as Nattie sat Stephanie grabbed her hands and rubbed them slightly "I'm glad you came back earlier than expected,"

Nattie stuttered with her head down "I, I, I needed the distraction," and replying "oh I didn't mean it like that,"

"It's ok, Nattie I understand you've been hurt. I get that, you needed time away, it's not a problem for me," Stephanie could be really genuine and supportive when she wanted to be.

Nattie let out a breath she'd been holding in "But we figured out a new storyline for you," Nattie looked straight up at Steph "And it involves The Shield,"

Nattie quirked her eyebrows up, maybe that's why Jon approached her earlier "Oh god, you're not gonna have them kidnap me are you?" her eyes widening.

"No, nothing that extreme," Steph replied with a smile "But now we have our corporation, we need another strong woman in the fold" Steph held her head up proudly "Of course you'll be diva's champ at the next PPV, and we'll have this strong stable until a certain someone comes back and breaks it up etc. but that's for future storylines,"

"Oh," Nattie dipped her head "Is this because of?" Nattie replied thinking this was her pity party

"Oh No, Nattie. The initial plan was to always have a woman with The Shield,"

* * *

"Nattie, that is awesome," Adam was sitting in the locker area with Beth and Nattie "You know." Adam was disturbed at a knocking at the door,  
Nattie went to open it and sighed to herself "God, it's probably the Bella's offering their condolences," instead she was met again with the face of Jon who gave her that half smile.

"Sorry, I'm not as good looking as either Brie nor Nikki but I do offer you my condolences," he held a thick box out "and a present, per se," he gave Nattie the box "for the newest member," Jon held onto Nattie's hand for a bit longer than he should and this didn't go unnoticed by Adam or Beth,

"We get it," Beth slightly pushed Jon out of the door where he half heartedly shrugged and turned to leave.

"Come on Nattie, open it, open it," Adam grinned at her, Nattie opened the box to find some tissue paper and after quickly discarding it, found a protective vest just like the ones The Shield wore. Except it had broad pink buttons and other pink material matching her pink/black attire.

"Whoa, so this is it, you are now in The Shield," Beth looked over the vest item

"I, well it's not very ladylike is it?" Nattie spoke to laughs from Beth and Adam

"Gosh Nattie, who cares, it'll look very great on you and you don't have to wear it all the time," Adam rolled his eyes – what is it with women and clothes not looking right?

"Here, put on this pink tee," Beth manoeuvred the shirt over Nattie's head and then followed on with the vest. "See it looks great,"

As Nattie gazed at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but grin, the outfit did come together really well.

* * *

The Shield were cutting one of their promo's backstage, this time Seth held the camera as he continued to speak into the lens, Dean and Roman stopped and looked to their right "Hey guys," a seductive voice came out

Seth turned the camera to see Natalya in her vest hands on her hips which garnered a collective shock noise from the audience.

Seth scoffed "What do you want Nattie?"

"Do you like my outfit?" she did a quick twirl

"Whatever," he turned the camera back to himself before being stopped by Roman

"So Nattie, are you a Shield fan now?"

"Yeah, I'm a fan," Nattie came up to Roman and gripped his bicep softly "but I'd much rather become a member," which resulted in another shocked cry from the audience

"What you?" Roman's eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, I mean you all could do with a woman to keep you in check right?" Dean had to stifle a laugh

"Nattie, I think you'll find we're doing just peachy without you or any other woman by our sides." Seth replied sharply

Dean "Hmm, could you imagine though?"

"Are you being serious Ambrose?" Seth replied to Dean

"Guys, please." Nattie moved away from the men "I don't have time to listen to all of you bicker amongst yourselves. If you want me, come and find me," and with that she walked off.

* * *

The familiar guitar music sounded out the stadium as a cheer went up, Natalya entered onto the ramp still wearing her pink vest and she made her way to the ring waiting for Naomi to come out when instead "Sierra, Hotel," rang out and she groaned to herself.

Seth spoke first standing high on the steps "So Nattie, who do you think you are? Dressing up like us, coming up to us and flat out asking if you can join us?" he began to walk down the stairs with Reigns following him, "Don't you understand we are the HOUNDS OF JUSTICE and we don't need NO BITCH to keep us in check!" as Nattie frowned at him.

Seth was interrupted by Triple H's music followed by a big loud jeer from the audience, he appeared ont top of the ramp.

"Seth, has anyone ever told you, that you talk too much? Because ya do" Hunter grinned, "Natalya, you want to be part of The Shield? Well if you beat Seth Rollins you can," and with that he walked backstage to shocks and protests from the audience and Natalya herself – Hunter had been asserting his authority like crazy these past few days but Natalya.. Against Seth?


	2. Now a Part of It

I own nothing, enjoy. . .

* * *

As the bell went, Seth began to scream at her, "You get down on that mat! You WILL NOT be a member of The Shield!" She didn't know what to do when Triple H came on the video stream "Come on Natalya, please do show us the Hart spirit, and Roman, Dean, Try to refrain from interfering"  
Instead of doing what he said, Nattie kicked Seth hard against his side earning a shocked cry from the young man and as he scrambled to get up, she went for a clothesline. Nattie moved to the corner when she felt a strong hand grip her foot, it was Ambrose. He came up on the apron and wrapped an arm around Nattie, she struggled out of his grip and when she turned round she was met with a Paroxysm move from Seth and a loud boo from the audience.

Nattie struggled to get up when she saw Seth running towards her, however she diverted the move with a Matrix move and followed up with a discus clothesline. With Seth down she went for the usual Sharpshooter unfortunately, Seth was very flexible and the move seemed to have no effect on him. Frustrated, Nattie found she had to bend that far back so her own was flush against his and he began to shout loudly in pain, Nattie could barely hear him over the cheers of the audience and after trying to reach for the ropes, Seth tapped.

**Natalie Neidhart was now part of The Shield.**

Triple H started to clap on the video stream as all the members of The Shield looked around in shock, Seth lightly massaging his calves before they decided to walk up the ramp to the men all walked backstage with the camera's following them when Nattie ran after them before she could say anything to either of the men the dulcet tones of John Cena rang out laughing "So Wollings," he shouted putting emphasis on pronouncing incorrectly "How does it feel to be beaten by a woman?"  
"I let her win, we need a woman in The Shield," Seth replied scornfully  
Cena turned his head up like he was thinking "But earlier you said you didn't need a woman in The Shield,"  
"Shut up Cena,"  
"Ooo-er, touchy isn't he?" Cena smirked to the camera's  
"Cena, I swear if you don't"  
"If I don't WHAT?" Cena came up closer to Seth "You pansy boys don't scare me," Cena pointed at them before balling up his fist back to throw the first punch and Seth went to counter; Nattie just randomly stuck a foot into Cena's temple and he buckled. Nattie threw in an extra kick for good measure to the shock of the audience and everyone around her "How does it feel to be floored by a woman Cena? She stuck her head right by his as the camera panned in "If you mess with The Shield, don't expect to win," and she turned to walk off back to her dressing room.

* * *

"OMG, she just, she floored John freaking Cena!" Adam seemed to bouncing off the walls whilst Beth stood watching the monitor with her mouth open – she briefly saw Nattie run past the bay before following after her.

* * *

Jamie Noble burst through the door of Stephanie's office waving an I-pad round in the air "Nattie's kick," he breathed out "Is all over the internet," he hurried trying to catch his breath, Steph grabbed the device out of his hands  
"Really?" she scrolled through the pages "Hunter, look," The Game followed suit and shrugged at his wife  
"Is this what's good for business? I mean, we wanted her in The Shield, should they feud with Cena again?"  
Before Nattie could knock on the door Beth caught up to her "Nattie slow down!" she grabbed her friends' shoulders "Breatheeee, you don't want to go in there all over the place!" Nattie took a deep breath and rested her head on Beth shoulders "God Beth, they're going to kill me – so much for me being the Diva's champ again – my one opportunity and I go and ruin it,"  
"No they won't, and no you didn't. The worst they can think of is that you were acting over protectiveness of your friends,"

Nattie entered the office and immediately started to apologise "Hi everyone, I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to go off script,"  
Hunter smiled "Nattie, please stop rambling, it was fine, although you have given the writers a bit of a dilemma," he chuckled  
Nattie felt her heart settle "Is John angry?"  
"He's over in the trainer's room if you want to go and see him," Hunter ushered "oh and Nattie, I thought you did well out there,"

* * *

Colby had his duffel bag hooked over his shoulder when he knocked on The Diva's locker room door to be met with Alicia "Hey Vic, is Nattie around?" Alicia smiled and beckoned for him to enter and pointed towards a beat out sofa, as he gazed around the room when Nattie came out with her own sports bag, dressed in leggings and an oversized hockey shirt "Hey Colby,"  
"Hey Nat, are you ready to go to the Hotel?"  
"Huh? Am I sharing with you?"  
Colby laughed "Well, not with me personally, but I think management wanted us to all be together," he shrugged "Like us 3 in one room and you in another with a connecting door,"  
"Ah ok,"

* * *

Due to the run of house shows in the Philadelphia area their hotel would be their home for the next 4 days so Nattie opened the connecting door not before being slightly flustered that Joe was topless and plugged her laptop in to charge. As she began to get through her twitter feed rolling her eyes over young teenage girls berating her for hurting the 'love of their life' John Cena she failed to notice a pair of eyes watching her "Hey Nattie," the voice making her jump slightly  
"Jon, you startled me!" she took in his appearance, the loose hair, the gruff beard and that toned torso which her sigh softly to herself.  
"Do you want to come through? We're just watching some TV,"  
"Sure,"

* * *

With Joe stretched out on the futon; the other three were spread out on the sofa with Nattie in the middle of Jon and Colby, and as the programme wore on, Nattie found her eyelids were unable to stay open and as they closed once more her head leaned to the side and rested on Jon's shoulder much to his amusement. Sharing a smirk with Colby he moved his arm across the back of the couch to give her more freedom.  
"Come on guys, think it's time to call it quits," Joe muffled with a yawn "Get off my bed," he chuckled  
With Nattie still resting against him Jon shook her lightly "Nattie," and instead of waking she leant in deeper to Jon and placed a hand across his stomach resting against his hip "Nattie," he shook her a bit more firmer now earning a contented sigh from her, again he shook her a bit more "Nattie," now with a more firmer tone, but she was sound asleep against him "Dude, just carry her," Joe replied agitated, unfortunately it was his turn to take the sofa bed and he did want to make it as comfortable as possible so he needed Jon and Nattie off!  
So Jon did just that, swiveled her around on his lap and carried her to her bed, opening the covers and letting her down gently. Just looking at her with the moonlight through the curtains, the tresses of her blonde hair framed her face and her chest moving steady with her breathing, he couldn't help but smile to himself and it made him question slightly – he didn't know what happened to Nattie and TJ who seemed to have a very solid relationship, but why TJ would want to give up this sight before him, he didn't know..

* * *

Phew lots of line breaks! Sorry about that, hope you enjoy!


	3. What am I Seeing?

I Own nothing

* * *

Colby was showing Nattie how to do a paroxysm move "You need to grip my head tighter, to make the lift easier Nat," Nattie did as she was told and she performed the move to grins from the other guys. "My turn," Jon smirked he shrugged "Midnight special?"  
"Err, no chance," Nattie replied pointedly  
"Aww come on Nattie," he reached for her hand "It'll be fine," he grinned lightly tickling her palm; she couldn't help but smile and agree.

* * *

Smackdown Taping

The show opened with Vickie Guerrero "Welcome everyone to Friday Night Smackdown. tonight, I need you all to vote on the WWE App for our match tonight.. Following on from RAW and Natalya's kicking of John Cena, Nikki Bella wants a match, but not just any match, a mixed tag team match!.. It will be, Nikki Bella and John Cenaaaaa vs. Natalya and 1, only 1 member from The Shield – so hurry up and get voting!"

Nattie was leaning against the door frame at the entrance to the arena awaiting to hear who her tag partner would be with Jon opposite "You ok Nat?"  
"Yeah, the first time we debut as a team," she smiled warmly  
Jon smiled "Well, half a team. Hope the fans love the new entrance music," then it was announced that Nattie's partner would be Seth. The familiar guitar string sounded out throughout the arena followed by the phonetic alphabet which had been amended to include Nattie's voice and Seth and Nattie made their way down the staircase, Seth completing his Ninja Roll and Nattie jumping the barrier with Roman and Dean behind them choosing to both sit on commentary.  
The match was really back and forth between Seth and John until Seth finally decided to tag Nattie in and John had to tag Nikki, the women put on a good match when Nikki hoisted Nattie up for the torture rack, Nattie managed to counter for the paroxysm with a huge cheer from Seth and she got the pin. After kicking Nikki out of the ring Nattie and Seth hugged it out and he lifted Nattie onto his shoulders to celebrate – watching two of his friends hug it out and celebrating kind of gave a fire to Jon like he was a bit jealous; he shrugged the feeling off and joined his teammates in the ring holding their fists out.

* * *

"OK, Nat, do I look ok?"  
The Anvilette rolled her eyes "Yes Vic, you look beautiful,"  
"Good, although you do look a bit plain," The Diva known as Alicia Fox replied quite calmly  
"Vic, you did not just say that to me?! We're only going out for a few drinks,"  
"Aren't you interested in meeting anybody?"  
"Victoria… I've only just finished with TJ." Nattie threw her hands in the air and proceeded to curl her hair, she had on a halter neck dress purely because it showed off her chest with an A-line finish just above the knee. One more glance in the mirror and she grabbed her purse put on her nearest heels and headed out with Vic "Hey Colby!" she shouted at Seth who was waiting by the road, he smiled at her "Share a cab?"  
"Sure, Joe obviously takes the longest so said I'd meet him and Jon at the club,"

* * *

After a few vodka's Nattie was feeling the rhythm happily dancing with Victoria and Summer when she noticed Joe and Jon enter, now maybe it was the alcohol but Nattie found herself staring at Jon for longer than a person should, his face was clean shaven, and his hair was loose and he had on a black leather jacket, when he finally noticed her staring he calmly waved at her with a smirk and proceeded to buy himself a beer.

Nattie continued to dance when she felt hot breath on her neck thinking or rather hoping it to be Jon she turned around to instead be met with TJ "Hey Nattie," he was blatantly drunk and was barely standing up straight "Wanna dance?" he asked giggling to himself,  
Nattie frowned "No thank you," and she waved him off  
"Come on baby," he reached for her hand but she shook him off  
"TJ I said No, go and find some other skank!" and she turned away only to be grabbed harshly across her hips  
"Natalie, let's fucking dance," he hissed at her digging his own fingers into her skin  
"She said no buddy," it was Jon  
"Excuse me? Fuck off, I'm trying to have a conversation with my lady here,"  
"Nat, do you want to go?"  
"Please," the Anvilette made to move behind Jon when TJ moved forward he was however cut off by Jon  
"Back off!" he hissed at TJ narrowing his eyes.  
Wanting to avoid the upcoming confrontation Nattie began to walk to the safety of Colby and Joe "Don't you walk away from me Nat!" he started, struggling against Jon "Nattie, who do you think you are, hanging out with this jerk – what the fuck are you even doing?" and that last retort combined with the alcohol in her system Nattie turned around and slapped TJ straight across the face.  
"Who do I think I am?" she hissed "I am the girl who wasted 12 years of my life on you and I," as the tears threatened her eyes  
"Nattie," TJ softened "Please don't shut me out, we can be civil right?"  
"Civil, you want me to be civil? I, I," as the tears began to fall she ran out of the club and hailed the nearest taxi back to the hotel.

* * *

Nattie slammed the door firmly behind her and slid down the door when she heard a faint knocking "Please, I just want to be alone right now,"  
"Nattie, I just want to check you're ok," she perked up, it was Colby "fine, looks like I'll have to improvise," and before Nattie realised it, the door that co joined the rooms was being unlocked and Colby came through with a small smile "So, want to share what's going on?"  
"No," Nattie replied firmly crossing her arms across her chest  
"Come on Nattie, I know you and TJ aren't together no more but surely that's no reason for you to just slap him?" he shrugged  
Nattie looked at him fiercely "Dammit Colby, I had every right, he cheated on me," Colby was silent " yeah, so there,"  
Colby let out a breath, when Nattie put her head in her hands "I'm sorry, I just want to block him out - 12 years, he's the only person I ever loved, my first and I, I,"  
Col reached Nattie in a hug and she softly cried against his chest when Jon walked through the connecting door "Nattie what was..?" he stopped seeing the two of them hugging and scowled to himself before exiting the hotel room.

* * *

Natalya was wrestling AJ when Tamina Snuka snuck up behind her and launched a full on attack using the butterfly belt to hit Natalya repeatedly on the head whilst AJ distracted the ref. When Natalya regained her composure Dean grabbed her foot from the apron and flung her outside  
Natalya was livid "Why did you do that?" she pushed Dean seemingly angry  
"Dean what the hell?" Roman cried and he tried to grab Dean to move him away and in the struggle Dean tried to push Roman off him, but instead he ending up elbowing Natalya and sent her right into the steel steps with a huge bang.


End file.
